


Luvers One-Shots

by trixicbean



Series: The Luvers Series [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Kara and Lena being stupidly in love, Kid Fic, Lots of Cute Baby Stuff, Parent Kara Danvers, Parent Lena Luthor, slices of life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicbean/pseuds/trixicbean
Summary: Additions to the Luvers SeriesCan all be read as a stand-aloneKara and Lena are married with three kids and this is just fluff
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: The Luvers Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800505
Comments: 72
Kudos: 203





	1. Sweet Songs

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back bitches. Enjoy :)
> 
> go stream Melissa Benoist singing on Glee and Supergirl because she sings like an angel.

Even if Kara insisted ongoing and putting the twins back to sleep every time they weren’t hungry, it didn’t mean wasn’t Lena still awake. In her defence, it was very hard to sleep without her resident Kryptonian hot water bottle. Which was largely why Lena was just lying there, staring at the ceiling and waiting for her wife to return. Which was when Lena learnt she was thrilled to be unable to sleep without Kara. 

It started as just some quiet humming through the baby monitor. Lena moved to grab the screen, aiming to turn it off while Kara was in there in the vain hope she might fall back to sleep but instead, she stopped and just watched. Her wife was illuminated only by a small light in the room and she had both babies balanced in her arms.

Zaria was lying the only way she liked, like a sloth in a tree, lying on top of Kara’s arm with her hands wrapped around it while her head lay in Kara’s hand. Leona was more versatile but this time Kara had her against her chest, the familiar cape wrapping around her in the swaddle Kara had perfected with a teddy a little while ago, so Kara was left with a free hand which she used to alternate between rubbing Zaria's and Leona's backs. 

  
Her humming changed tune a little and she started to sing, a Kryptonian lullaby by Lena's guess. She had heard it from Alura in a baby video of Kal when Kara had sung him to sleep. 

Rao krym kryp rruhsh

Rraop tahvot tiv ewuhshehd

Zhehd nahn zhindif otem

_ (Rao guides us always _

_ You reach the end _

_ He is always there) _

Lena smiled to herself and pulled herself out of bed, going over to the door to the baby room and pushing the door open a little so she could watch Kara. Kara switched out of the singing. 

_ “ _ Vahdhah Mommy chao khap _ (Like Mommy and me), _ ” she whispered conspritally, placing a kiss to the top of both of the twins’ heads. 

Lena leant gently against the doorframe watching Kara as she began to sing again. She could only smile, the fact it was three in the morning and Lena was completely tired just flew out of the window of her mind. It was just pure happiness as she watched Kara with their girls. 

Rao shovuh rraop uldif 

_ (Rao loves you forever) _

Kara laughed to herself slightly. “Vahdhah Mommy chao khap ath  _ (Like Mommy and me again) _ ,” she whispered again in her little dorky conspiratorial way. 

“Jeju nahn dhugh  _ (Jeju’s right) _ ,” Lena laughed from the doorway, pushing the door open a little with her foot and stealing into the room as Kara spun around to face Lena as she lit up with a smile. 

“How long have you been standing there?” Kara smiled widely, letting Lena take Zaria from her arm. Zaria smiled a little in her light sleep as she settled onto Lena’s arm and Lena held her close to her chest, placing a kiss to the top of her head. 

“I can’t sleep without my beautiful wife and then I got very drawn to her beautiful singing voice,” Lena whispered, leaning forward to place a quick kiss to Kara’s lips.

“I’m not that good at singing,” Kara denied, shaking her head. Lena looked around to Kara’s back and Kara’s eyes followed hers with a lot of confusion. 

“It’s probably the Kryptonian biology which stops your pants from being on fire,” Lena muttered under her breath as Kara shook her head with a pout. Kara was silent for quite a bit. 

“I’m a little too tired to thinking of a comeback,” Kara sighed. 

“I’m a little too tired to thinking of a comeback,” Lena laughed mockingly. 

“Leave me alone,” Kara pouted again, “Mommy’s being mean, Lea,” she laughed to the baby now snuggled in her arms instead of swaddled by the cape. 

“I still think Lele is a better nickname,” Lena smiled, rocking Zaria slowly.

“That's your nickname,” Kara pouted, “So Lea or Leonie or Nini,” she insisted. Kara had taken baby nicknames very seriously, apparently, it was the most important thing. 

“And then Zaria is Zari or Riri or Ari or Ria but not Zaza because that’s Eliza,” Kara went on proudly. Zaria wriggled in Lena’s arms at the mention of her name, she was still only half asleep. 

“We should stop talking,” Lena suggested, placing a kiss to the top of Zaria’s head and holding her closer. 

“Yep,” Kara smiled guiltily, like Milla when Lena caught her flying up to steal sweets from the top shelf last week. 

It didn’t take them long to go down as Kara hummed slowly to the same tune she was singing earlier. They both laid them down in the crib, Zaria instantly turning to face Leona as soon as they were laid down. Kara got rid of her cape and took Lena’s hand, Lena leaning into Kara’s side. They just watched them for a small second. 

“How are they so perfect?” Kara whispered. 

“Well, they’re part of you,” Lena laughed at a whisper and she could feel Kara blush in the darkness. 

“I think it’s the you bit that makes them perfect,” Kara replied with a small smile that Lena could easily hear. Lena leaned into Kara’s side a little more. 

The twins were definitely not identical, Leona had small tufts of blonde hair while Zaria’s was brown, like Lena’s. Their skin was the same colour, a pale shade in between Lena’s and Kara’s but they both seemed to have inherited Lena’s heterochromia. They both had one blue eye and one green eye; Leona’s blue eye was in the right whereas Zaria’s was in the left. Luckily there were no powers yet. Lena still insisted on keeping the red sun lamps on at night, she did not want to rescue babies from the ceiling at Rao knows what hour of the morning. 

“What time is it?” Kara interrupted Lena’s thoughts. 

“Three fifteen-ish maybe,” Lena smiled. 

“We should go to bed,” Kara mumbled, her eyes never leaving their babies. 

Lena hummed in agreement, it was a familiar routine. They might make it to bed by three-thirty or maybe three forty-five if their willpower evaded them. 

* * *

They got to bed at four in the morning. 


	2. We're Going on a Bear Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was sick today and off school so take this offering of another one-shot.

Milla was maybe the best sister in the world. Lena had no idea how she got so lucky with her family. Just after they had moved Zari and Leonie into separate cribs she found Milla in their room early in the morning. 

It was a Saturday at six in the morning and she had only woken up because of a small disturbance on the baby monitor. She had to practically wriggle out of Kara’s arms to go and check on the twins but somehow she managed to do it without waking her wife so she just placed a quick kiss to her wife’s cheek before going to the nursery. She heard a small voice just before she pushed open the door so she just opened it a crack. 

Milla was sitting in Leonie’s crib and so was Zari. The twins were sitting up, leaning against teddies, they had just started to sit up a couple of weeks ago, and Milla had a book in her lap.

“We're going on a bear hunt. We're going to catch a big one. What a beautiful day! We're not scared,” Milla sing-songed as she read from the book, “Uh-uh!,” she gasped dramatically as she continued to read and Zari and Leonie broke out in giggles at her dramatic reading. Lena smiled to herself, letting herself slide to the floor and just watch through the doorway. 

“A river!” Milla went on, just as dramatically, “A deep cold river. We can't go over it. We can't go under it,” she voice undulated with the words and Lena had to stifle her own laugh at her daughter. It couldn’t be cuter. 

A sleepy groan came from the bed, the sound of Kara waking up. Lena whipped her head around and shushed her. 

“What?” Kara whispered sleepily. 

“Just come over here,” Lena mouthed, a finger beckoning her over. Kara sighed sleepily, shaking her head but Lena gave her the look that she knew Kara couldn’t say no to, something usually reserved for L-Corp. 

“Splash splosh! Splash splosh! Splash splosh!” Milla was still reading, hitting her hands against the bed to enhance the onomatopoeia. 

She felt Kara’s legs slide around her and her head come to rest on her shoulder as they looked into the room. “Rao,” Kara laughed at a whisper but Lena shushed her.

“Silence during the show,” she joked with a laugh. 

“Fine,” Kara sighed, a kiss to the shell of Lena’s ear. 

“What a beautiful day! We're not scared,” Milla carried on reading and the twins carried on giggling as she did. 

“Uh-uh! Mud! Thick oozy mud. We can't go over it, We can't go under it. Oh no! We've got to go through it! Squelch squerch! Squelch squerch! Squelch squerch!” Milla read for a lot longer, gradually becoming more and more dramatic especially as she reached the climax. 

“WHAT’S THAT! One shiny wet nose! Two big furry ears! Two big googly eyes! IT’S A BEAR!” as Milla’s reading became gradually louder and more dramatic, the twins' giggles intensified to the point she had to stop reading so they could catch their breaths. 

“We should film it,” Kara whispered. 

“The moment,” Lena smiled, leaning back into Kara’s lap. 

“I just want Eliza, Aisling and Alura to see it,” Kara smiled. 

“You tell stories well. Don’t worry darling,” Lena smiled as Kara peppered some kisses from her forehead down to her jaw, stopping as she reached her neck so they could refocus on Milla, she was reading again. 

“Back through the snowstorm! Hoooo woooo! Hoooo woooo! Hoooo woooo! Back through the forest! Stumble trip! Stumble trip! Stumble trip! Back through the mud! Squelch squerch! Squelch squerch! Squelch squerch! Back through the river! Splash splosh! Splash splosh! Splash splosh! Back through the grass! Swishy swashy! Swishy swashy! Swishy swashy!” the twins seemed to love the onomatopoeia the most, their giggles intensified as Milla acted the words dramatically. 

“What did we do to deserve her?” Kara laughed quietly into the shell of Lena’s ear. 

“I have no idea,” Lena smiled, “Must be some pretty good karma,”. 

“So you’re existence,” Kara whispered proudly. 

“Um, hello, Supergirl. How many lives have you saved now?” Lena teased to hide her blush. 

They refocused on Milla who had discarded the book through the frame and picked up a blanket to recall the final two lines. 

“Under the covers,” Milla spoke the final line as she tucked the blanket around the twins carefully, “I’m not going on a bear hunt again,” she finished with a flourish and Kara clapped quietly. 

Milla spun around to face them as Lena kicked the door open a little and shuffled a little away from Kara to stand up. 

“Were you watching?” she asked innocently. 

“You were very captivating,” Lena smiled as she and Kara made it over to the crib. Milla blushed a deep shade of red as let Kara lift her up and into a big hug. Lena leaned over and placed a kiss to the side of Milla’s head. 

“I was just reading in my room and I heard a heartbeat change so I came in here and they were both awake so decided to read to them. I turned the red sun lamps so I could fly Zari in here and then I read,” Milla explained, hugging Kara. 

“Well, you are truly a wonderful reader,” Kara laughed as Lena leaned in and picked up Zari onto one hip and Leona onto the other, both of them relaxing in her arms and coming down from their over-excitedness. 

“Can you read now?” Milla asked, looking to Lena. 

“Pick any book,” Lena smiled as Kara set Milla down so she could go to the bookshelves. 

“Here,” Kara murmured, taking Leonie from Lena’s arms, “Come to our bed when you pick one,” Kara called as she and Lena walked into the bedroom, leaving the nursery door swinging open so Milla could run in after them, bounding onto the bed in between Kara and Milla, carefully avoiding the twins. 

Their perfect little family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back probably temporarily. school's a bitch but I should be posting more often as I get used to the new routine.   
> hope you enjoy this dose of fluff.   
> Avery :)
> 
> p.s. the book they read is called is 'We're going on a bear hunt'.


	3. Met Your Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl meets her match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in RE and I'm posting this in my EPQ lesson

It was just a quick stopby. National City was in crisis, under attack by deadly aliens and she just wanted to check in on her wife. Milla and Leonie still asleep, Kara could hear their heartbeats but she could also hear Lena's running 50 bpm faster than normal and her voice whispering comforts to a crying Zari while the news played on mute. It was just a quick stopby.

Kara landed on the balcony and Lena spun around to face her, her face filling with relief as a smile split across it. Zari seemed to calm down a little too, her crying going quieter insync with Lena's the slowing of Lena's heartbeat.

Lena took a step toward the keypad next to the balcony door and pressed quite a few buttons. A hand scan and a retunal scan as well as a pin code were entered before Kara could do the DNA test that opened the door on her side. It was just a second in which Lena adjusted Zari so the now quiet baby was sat on her hip, staring at Kara fascinated. 

Kara brought Lena into her arms as soon as she walked in, wrapping up both of them in a huge hug and letting herself relax for just a second as she felt Lena take a deep breath against her neck before she placed a kiss there. Kara returned the kiss, pressing a quick kiss to Lena's temple before placing one to the top of Zari's head.

"Hi," Kara whispered quietly into Lena's ear as she pulled back, taking Zari into her arms and holding the tiny baby close. She wasn't really so small anymore now nine months old but she still felt so tiny in Kara's arms.

"Thank you," Lena just smiled, looking back at the hallway and where their other two were sleeping. "How is it out there?".

"I miss having you in my ear," Kara laughed, "Brainy isn't as fun,". Lena just smiled simply and just went back into Kara's arms, reaching up and sliding the earpiece out and putting a new one in before placing a small kiss under her ear to her neck.

"Be careful, please," she whispered before placing another kiss there. She stepped away, taking Zari with her.

"Always," Kara smiled, placing a quick kiss to the top of Zari's head and turning back to the open balcony door they were essentially standing in. "I love you," she added quickly, turning around to face her wife.

"I love you too," Lena smiled softly.

Kara took a step forward to launch herself off the balcony and then she stopped, there was something stopping her.

The familiar laugh if her wife bubbled up behind her and Kara turned her head to see Zari clinging to her cape with her tiny fist. Her wife just stood there smiling proudly and laughing lightly.

"Shut up!" Kara smiled shaking her head but she was unable to stop her laugh taking over as she spun around to face them both.

"I think you met your match Supergirl," Lena winked, placing a kiss to Zari's forehead as the smile split her face. Zari giggled happily. Kara just shook her head and stepped forward, placing a kiss to the top of Zari's head before flying off.

"We love you," came through the new earpiece and Kara did a flip in the air before replying with a simple 'I love you too'. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how are y'all doing this fine wednesday?


	4. Koala Lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place pre-Milla between Quarantine and Two Becoming Three. 
> 
> Lena can't live without Kara is just the basic premise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had this idea but i thought it would never happen with kids in the house so expect a few more in between those two stories cs i have ideas. 
> 
> this is short but cute

Lena just stared grumpily at her girlfriend as she walked into the bedroom. For no good reason, Kara had decided to leave to deal with a stupid alien downtown and she had had to wake up without her hot water bottle and to say she was cold would be an understatement. 

"What did I do?" Kara pouted before she sped off and returned a second later with a towel drying her hair for just a second before she got rid of it in favour of shaking her head violently so it dried completely. 

"You left," Lena pouted looking at the offending hoodie Kara was wearing that so clearly belonged to Lena at this point. 

"I left a note," Kara pouted, picking up the note on the bedside table that Lena had already read, something Kara figured out as soon as she picked it up so she put it back down and sat on the bed next to Lena, bringing her hand to Lena's cheek and almost immediately jerking it away. 

"Rao! You're freezing!" Kara laughed and she must have used a little bit of superspeed because suddenly Kara's warm arms were wrapped around Lena. 

"This is what happens when you leave," Lena mumbled triumphantly, turning over in her arms to press her face into Kara's neck, she might have been a little less awake than she thought. "You're my hot water bottle," Lena whispered.

"I won't leave then," Kara laughed. 

"Good," Lena mumbled with a little finality. 

-

"You know we do have to eat sometime," Kara whispered a few minutes later. Lena just hummed her complaint, shaking her head against Kara's shoulder. Kara's stomach almost instantly protested against Lena's complaint with a loud grumble that left Lena giggling lightly into Kara's shoulder. 

"I don't want to lose my hot water bottle," Lena complained, pressing a kiss to Kara's neck. 

"Okay," Kara sighed and Lena started to snuggle closer to Kara when out of nowhere she found herself sitting on Kara's hips with Kara's hands on her thighs, "I'm thinking pancakes," Kara smiled as she started to walk out of their bedroom. 

Lena's brain didn't really catch up until they were out of the door, "Kara!" she shouted, leaning back to look her in the eyes. 

"What?" Kara shrugged innocently, stopping for a second.

"What are you doing?". 

"Going to the kitchen," Kara laughed as though it were obvious. 

"Why are you carrying me like this?" Lena changed her question with a sigh. 

"So you don't lose your hot water bottle," Kara looked at Lena as though she were asking her the most obvious questions in the world. 

"This is your solution,". 

"It's not like your heavy," Kara shrugged, before leaning in and placing a quick kiss to her lips as she adjusted Lena's weight so her legs wrapped moe around Kara's waist than her hips. Lena couldn't pretend she didn't like the constant cuddle so let herself rest her head against Kara's shoulder and relax as her wonderful girlfriend had told her to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all are doing kewl  
> it's half term for me so i might get round to posting shit
> 
> also i googled 'nouns that can also be names' earlier and the third question down in the 'People Also Ask' box was 'what are some non-binary names?' and okay, yes, my oc is genderfluid and chaotic as fuck but google really doesn't need to attack me like that like srsly bro. 
> 
> avery :)


	5. We Really Should

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They really should...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi my guyyyyyyyssssss
> 
> wasssup
> 
> how are y'all doing this fine morning

“I think they’re out,” Kara whispered, her voice ghosting over Lena’s ear as she peered over her shoulder into a crib. 

“They’re so cute,” Lena laughed, staring at the tiny babies curled up together in the crib, only two weeks old. 

“I know,” Kara smiled, pressing a quick kiss to Lena’s cheek. 

“I didn’t know it was possible to love three people this much,”. 

“I know,” Kara agreed softly. Their unspoken agreement that their kids came first hanging in the air. 

“I would find a way to take a bullet for all three of them if I could,”. 

“You’re not allowed to do that,” Kara’s voice hardened and filled with seriousness and Lena felt Kara stiffen up behind her. 

“Try and stop me,” Lena laughed. 

“You know I will,” Kara smiled, pressing another kiss to Lena’s cheek. 

“Mommy? Jeju?” a whisper came from the door. 

“Hey, Milly,” Lena smiled softly, turning to the tiny child in the doorway, a blanket clutched in her hand. Kara slid away from behind Lena, going to pick Milla up into her arms and onto her hip. 

“What’s going on?” she heard Kara whisper. 

“I couldn’t sleep,” Milla’s mumble reached across the room as Kara made her way back over to Lena. 

“Do you want to sleep in our bed, sweetie?” Lena asked, pressing a kiss to the side of Milla’s head. Milla just nodded slowly and softly, her eyes already slipping closed again. 

“Aww kir chahv  _ (little one) _ ,” Kara smiled, adjusting her weight so Milla could fall asleep on her shoulder more easily. Milla’s eyes fell all the way shut and Lena moved around Kara to see she was already asleep, the blanket still clutched in the hand resting on Kara’s other shoulder. 

“They’re all too cute,” Lena laughed, looking up at Kara as she turned her head around to look at Lena. 

“I know,” Kara whispered at the quietest possible volume. 

“We should go to bed and stop watching the three of them sleeping,” Lena smiled, looking over at the twins in the crib. 

“Yeah,” Kara laughed, not making any move to leave the room. 

“Yeah,” Lena agreed absentmindedly. They both stayed there, watching the three kids just sleeping. 

“We should move,” Kara suggested. 

“Yep,”. 

“We should,”. 

“I know,”. 

Neither of them spoke or moved at all for a while. 

“We really should,” Kara laughed quietly. 

“I’m moving,” Lena smiled. 

“You’re not,” Kara laughed, whipping around to face Lena with a look of disbelief. 

“My lungs have to move for me to breathe,”.

“So that’s our standard now,” Kara smiled softly. 

“Yep,” Lena smiled. 

“We need sleep,”. 

“I know,” Lena tried desperately to ignore the bags under her eyes.

“You have that meeting with Sam,”.

“Alex and Maggie are coming over,”. 

“And Brainy and Nia,”. 

“We could just sleep then,” Lena suggested. 

“Or now,”. 

“Yeah, now,”. 

“You first,” Kara smiled, pushing open the door to their bedroom with her foot. 

“After you,” Lena smiled, taking the baby monitor off the chest of drawers but her eyes never leaving the twins in the crib. 

“I insist,” Kara laughed, adjusting Milla so she could gesture to the open door with one hand. Milla shifted in Kara’s arms a little like she might wake up and Kara gave Lena a look, they needed to move before they woke Milla up. 

Lena sighed looking at the twins before slipping through the doorway, taking Kara’s hand and pulling her through too, before pulling the door shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope y'all enjoyed this
> 
> avery :)
> 
> pls go drop some prompts to me over this series on my tumblr [trixicbean](https://trixicbean.tumblr.com/)


	6. Cuddles and Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluffiest fluff that ever fluffed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i mainly wrote this for my amazing beta, [embracedself](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/embracedself) (ao3) and [allthemmuses](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/allthemmuses) (tumblr). thank you so much!!!

Kara had gone to handle it earlier that night when the twins had woken up, Lena had fallen straight back to sleep but this time it wasn’t the baby monitor and the twins that woke her up, it was the empty bed. Kara hadn’t come back yet and it had been forty-five minutes and it was completely quiet. Lena sighed and dragged herself out of bed to go look for her wife, pulling on her wife’s NCU hoodie (although only Lena wore it) as she went. 

She found Kara laying on the sofa bed on the balcony. Her head facing up at the star with both the twins laying on her chest, looking up too. The sound of Kara speaking Kryptonian filled the air around them. Lena smiled and just watched from the doorway for a second. 

“Iovis nahnodh threves ‘Draco’ chiv gehd skulirodh vahdhah  _ dragon _ . Khap wemodh gehd nonas skulirahzh jolum chiv iovis nahnodh zha  _ dragon _ . ( _ That one is called ‘Draco’ because it looks like a dragon. I think it was named wrong because that is no dragon) _ ,” Kara huffed in disapproval at the end. Lena smiled and had to stop herself from laughing as a warm body curled around her legs. Lola. 

Lena bent down and picked up the dog, placing a finger to her lips and stroking her fur softly. Kara went on talking. “Rraop shovuhu voiehd. Iovis nahnodh ‘Gemini’.  _ (You’ll love this. That is Gemini) _ ,” Kara pointed up at the sky before she looked down at the twins, placing a kiss to Zari’s and then Leonie’s forehead. “Iovis nahnodh tuv ehl im tawe.  _ (Those are the stars of twins) _ ,”. 

Kara sat up a bit more and lifted the twins so they both looked at her. They were both still giggly and happy, very much awake. Lena couldn’t complain though as Kara bent her head so she was close to them and whispered, “Ugem. Vahdhah ni uzheiu chao ni khehthgr ue chao ni ie aoe, rrip nahn tawe. Tawe nahn khehth gem Kryptahn chao Ahrgo chao ile zha nahn wai. Zrhythrev ,ehl, kehp giehrim vahdhah Mommy chao khap kehp giehrim kehp rraop.  _ (Now. Like your grandmother and your grandfather’s brothers and your sister’s siblings, you are a twin. Twins are precious on Krypton and Argo and there aren’t many. The House of El are just lucky like Mommy and I are lucky to have you) _ ,” Kara pressed a kiss to both of their noses making them both laugh and Leonie fell back onto the bed and rolled over. 

She saw Lena straight away, her eyes lighting up and her hands reaching for Lena. “Tanahn gehd?  _ (What is it?) _ ,” Kara cooed, one arm holding Zari as she bent down and pressed a raspberry to Leonie’s belly. She giggled before rolling over again and looking directly at Lena. 

“Tanahn gehd?  _ (What is it?) _ ,” Kara laughed again, following her daughter’s gaze and her eyes finally settling on Lena. She smiled from ear to ear as Lena placed Lola down on the floor so she could walk over to their daughter and pick her up, placing a kiss to her wife’s lips. 

“Erosh bem :zhao  _ (Hi love) _ ,” she whispered. 

“How long have you been listening?” Kara slipped back into English with a smile. 

“Since Draco,” Lena laughed, resting her head on her wife’s shoulder as Zari took a stronghold on her pinky. “I thought you were putting them to sleep,” she teased. 

“They wouldn’t go down and they only really calmed down when I started talking and I thought stars would be more interesting than the long description of the day that they had already spent with me,” Kara shrugged.

Lena smiled and scooted back up the bed so she could lean against the backrest and look out across the city. Kara shuffled with her, moving so she could steal the spot, resting her head against Lena’s chest. Lola jumped up and claimed the spot across their legs. 

“Khap shovuh rrem rrip ehworodh Kryptahniuo  _ (I love when you speak Kryptonian) _ ,” Lena whispered into the quiet. 

“Zhed nulemodh :gaolom English chahvehd  _ (They need to learn English first) _ ,” Kara predicted Lena’s direction of conversation before she could even begin to direct it there. 

“Zhed nahn im Kryptahn chao Rth  _ (They are Kryptonian and human) _ ,” Lena sighed, dropping her head to Kara’s shoulder and pressing a kiss there. It was a small bone of contention. Kara wouldn’t speak Kryptonian as much around them to make sure they learnt English to its fullest before starting to confuse it with Kryptonian. Lena thought it was a stupid thing to do, though she had told that to Kara in politer and better-articulated terms. 

“Mommy? Jeju?” Milla’s voice came from the doorway. Kara shuffled away from Lena, much to Lola’s annoyance as she opened just one eye to glare at them. 

“Come here,” Lena sighed, patting the space between them and Milla floated over lazily and settled in, Lola happily settling on just her lap. Lena wrapped her arm around her daughter and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. 

“Back to school jitters?” Kara asked gently as Leonie squirmed in Lena’s arms, trying to get closer to her sister. 

“Yeah,” Milla smiled softly as she gave her baby sister a hug and then pulled back and pressed their foreheads together before rubbing their noses together. Leonie’s giggles filled the air. Lena looked over at Kara and locked eyes. 

“Zari’s asleep,” Kara mouthed, lifting up the sleeping baby. 

“She’s perfect,” Lena mouthed back as she looked at her, thumb in her mouth and her eyes slipped shut.

“I know,” Kara pouted, pulling her back into her arms so she didn’t risk disturbing her more. 

“Khap :zhao rrip  _ (I love you) _ ,” Lena mouthed as Kara looked back at her. 

“Khap :zhao rrip zhindif, :zrhueiao  _ (I love you always, beautiful) _ ,” Kara smiled. 

“Jeju,” Milla looked disapprovingly at Kara, “Aunt Alex said that even if you get unnecessarily sappy and romantic in Kryptonian, I should still call you out on it. ‘I love you too’ would suffice,” she smiled. 

Lena laughed, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as Kara pouted grumpily. “I love you too would never be enough,” she grumbled. 

“You’re being dramatic,” Milla shrugged and Kara gasped dramatically and Lena found Zari was in her arms as Kara moved so she faced Milla, lifting Leonie into Lena’s arms too. Lena looked down at both of them and adjusted their weight so Zari could sleep resting on her shoulder while Leonie looked at both Kara and Milla. 

“I am not being dramatic,” she told Milla as she looked her in the eye firmly. Milla hummed noncommittally, raising an eyebrow judgmentally. 

“I am not being dramatic,” Kara repeated firmly, “Because every time I say ‘I love you’ or ‘I love you too’ or ‘Khap zhao rrip’ or ‘Khap ukiem rraop’ to you or Mommy or Zari or Milla. I know it’ll never be enough because I love you more than words can say,” she held Milla’s gaze with unwavering strength and sincerity the whole time. 

“Dramatic,” Milla shook her head. 

Kara gasped again and pouted, “Right, cheeky,” she teased, lifting her up off the sofa. 

“Jeju!” Milla yelled with a laugh as Kara swung her around and threw her over her shoulder. 

“Bedtime,” Kara told her, starting to go inside as Lola jumped off the bed to follow them. 

“I don’t want to go to bed,” Milla complained. 

“It’s bedtime, sweetheart,” Lena smiled, getting off the bed with ease and following her wife and daughter. 

“Don’t want to,” Milla pouted petulantly and Kara moved Milla so she held her in front of her in an easy show of strength.

“Ask what you want to ask,” Kara smiled before she lifted Milla onto her hip, Milla rested her head on Kara’s shoulder as she let out a yawn. They both knew what she wanted. 

“Can I sleep in your bed, please?” Milla mumbled quietly. 

“Go get your blanket, sweetheart,” Lena laughed, pressing a kiss to the side of her head before Kara set Milla down so she could go to her room. 

“I don’t get cuddles?” Kara pouted, turning to Lena. 

“Cuddles, is that really what you are sad about?” Lena laughed, shaking her head at her wife. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> catch me on [insta](https://www.instagram.com/trixicbean/?hl=en) and [tumblr](https://trixicbean.tumblr.com/) if you want more of my annoying ass


End file.
